


2018贺七夕番外之《醉拳》《逆水横刀》《浪子》篇 2018.11

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	2018贺七夕番外之《醉拳》《逆水横刀》《浪子》篇 2018.11

【最近上映的新片《巨型鲨》！阿啸露人鱼线了天惹他竟然有文身！！】  
【潜水服被鲨鱼咬烂然后爬上船剥掉衣服的那个镜头，快去看我老公啸啸的秘密文身！！】  
【天啦没眼看！！他文在那个羞羞的地方到底是什么字！！】  
……  
庄啸与杰森·班纳再次合演了一部爆米花动作大片，最近正在火热上映。打斗基本都是水战，庄啸在影片里露肉也露到了限制级，除了鲨鱼皮潜水服之外就没怎么穿衣服，服装组的可省钱了。  
除了永久保留给他家小野猫的私人宝藏，其他能露的都露了，把庄啸的底线剥到了小腹下方三寸，终于露出神秘的黑色线条，笔锋妖异。  
热搜强帖#庄啸的秘密文身#，在网上吵一天了，各派意见争执不下，帖子还附带投票的。  
Q：国民魅力男神阿啸的神秘黑色花纹，到底有何内涵意义？  
A.爱侣的名字。  
B.拍戏负伤缝针没缝好的残留针脚。  
C.秘密剖腹产留下了疤痕。  
D.狗咬的。  
裴少侠坐在片场角落，主摄像机和拍花絮的机器都扫不到他的地方，埋头刷手机，嘴角一抽一抽，笑容抽搐得快要掩饰不住。  
爱侣名字？  
文的是你裴少侠的大名儿怎么能告诉你们，嘿、嘿、嘿。  
拍戏负伤？  
不能够啊，挂彩见血的一般都是我，老子的男人厉害着呢，伤也不能伤那儿。  
裴琰的手指在C和D两个绝佳选项之间滑动，犹豫到底帮他啸哥选哪个，远处副导演用喇叭吼他，老裴，该你这个丧尸登场了！人呢！  
裴琰一回头，手指一抖，啊。  
真的丧尸了……  
戳了哪个选项了……

二十分钟之后，又一条热搜上线，#裴琰手滑#，顺利地就把#庄啸的文身秘密#挤下榜首挤到第二位。  
裴琰脸上涂着惨白的毫无血色的科幻特效妆容，嘴唇鲜艳，眼线妖异，在这部影片里他就是亲身上阵友情赞助，跑一个大龙套。  
他经纪人和团队策划在旁边狂刷手机，低呼：“卧槽……卧槽……老裴你刚才手滑点了什么？你以后刷那谁的标题你他妈记着切换小号！”  
裴琰拍完一个镜头跑回来，小声问：“我手滑点的哪个？”  
章欢说：“你点的C，啸哥剖腹产留疤了。”  
裴琰一摸脑袋，摇头喃喃地说：“哎呀，不慎暴露了惊天大秘密啊？”  
章欢点头：“网上现在都这么刷的，说你俩铁杆搭档之间最了解了，事实不会错的，你不慎暴光了庄啸的惊天秘密……你说怎么办？？？”  
这对CP又发粮了。  
网上的“裴庄”党已经疯狂，不要脸地狂刷“我们琰宝牛B了向他老婆霸气公开示爱了”。而“庄裴”党被逆得欲哭无泪吼着“这不可能我们绝不相信！他们俩的北鼻只能是琰宝那个小妖精生的！”  
“你们想办法补救啊。”裴琰满不在乎地耸肩，“把这热搜赶紧给我弄下去。”  
“你要是点的D，狗咬的，我现在就上几张严总家里那两头阿拉斯加的照片，给营销号让他们刷。”章欢把手机拍到裴琰脸上，“你忒么点的C，你让我怎么刷？我去甩两张庄啸的病历说他没剖腹产过他其实是顺产？！”  
裴琰手机duang的一声，微信提示音都比平常震手，屏幕好像很热要炸。  
是庄啸的头像，但是包小胖的口吻：【我们老大问，裴先生您刚才手滑干什么了？】  
裴琰秒回：【我爱他爱得神魂颠倒欲仙欲死无法呼吸，所以总是手抖。】  
这次换成庄啸的口吻，活火山在燃烧：【你是想要怀上吧？】  
裴琰赶紧求饶：【哥我昨晚好像已经怀了，你一发火，我吓得都下/体见红了你快来看看啊。】  
裴琰随即连打两个大喷嚏，被他啸哥隔着屏幕就骂到精神抖擞，头顶冒出几缕寒气。  
庄啸也秒回他：【今晚一定让你见红。】

庄啸就在同一片场，位于尤他州峡谷的外景地，在积雪绵延的山脉之间，吊着钢丝绳从一架被丧尸群撕咬撞烂的跑车里弹射出去。  
这是一部末日题材的大片《最后的战神》。庄先生理所当然饰演男一号，拯救地球于生物灭绝的悬崖边的人类战神，而裴琰就套上丧尸的灰皮，又领了一次场面惊险的高级盒饭。在夕阳下的山谷里，炮火纷飞的激烈战斗中，他为了保护亲密的战友和兄弟中了尸毒，驾驶十八轮大货车带着一群丧尸崽子冲下悬崖。  
两个摄制组的人马汇合，拍到两人对手戏的重要镜头。丧尸被砸趴下快要成了碎尸，伏在地上颤抖，却还要拼命抓住人类战神的腿，在几乎丧失最后一线清醒神志的生死关头，抬头再看一眼他挚爱的战友。  
导演在喊，眼神，你的眼神，要深情的！对人间美好真情万般留恋不舍的！  
裴琰被一巴掌砸翻的时候顺势往前一扑，“扑哧”，以被绊倒往前扑的姿势，几乎是瞄准他啸哥的裤裆位置，劈头盖脸地拍了上去。  
那瞬间他把鼻梁都埋到庄啸两腿之间，多么熟悉想念的热度啊——   
表情绝佳，姿势完美，绝对能看出深情和留恋。  
刀枪不入的战神庄啸被这一下击中了似的，往后就倒，然后连滚带爬地从镜头里逃跑了。  
庄啸回身用口型骂他，“你碰哪呢”？裴琰也用口型回答，“我舔你呢”。  
两人像要撸袖子打架似的冲向对方，在胸膛撞到一起的时候庄啸眼里压抑着难以描述的兴奋，低声说：“快滚，我下边都让你弄湿了。”  
“我还没舔到呢。”裴琰贴着庄先生耳语，“你从里边湿的，哥你想我了。”  
“……”

裴少侠随时随地毫无顾忌的挑衅和勾引相当成功，在半小时之后片场午休时间，就得到了热烈的回应。  
茂密的原始松林，枝叶盘桓纠葛，阳光所到之处染着暖洋洋的金色。他啸哥就是把他捉了塞进房车，压他在床边：“玩儿够了？”  
裴琰笑得赖皮：“我想你了，没够。”  
庄啸作为主演在美国拍片三个月，裴琰以跑龙套的名义探班却只能来这一回，生龙活虎的一只小野猫，独守空房很难熬，浑身每个毛孔叫嚣的都是欲望和思念。  
“我也想你。”庄啸低声讲话，盯着裴琰的嘴唇、领口，随即一把扯开自己裤腰，指着腹股沟处，“这文身刺的什么，你自己念念？”  
“刺的是你爱我呗。”裴琰的嘴角笑出很享受的弧度。  
“谁怀了剖了？”庄啸眯眼盯着他，“手滑了你不会赶紧点掉吗？！”  
“我本来是想点D么！我就是点错了我改我改选D！！！”裴琰哈哈大笑。  
“狗咬的？”庄啸抚摸他脸，端详尚未洗掉的眼线妆，伸进领口揉捏那手感很好的胸部，“哪个小狗……”  
“我咬的，成么？”裴琰被那只手撩拨得兴致难耐，声音就沉下去，带着喘息。他凑上头去，迅即就被他啸哥按到胯上，就在房车内狭窄的小床上纠缠着，把那隐私的地方，又“咬”了一遍。  
上上下下细细致致地都舔了，舔到俩人都失魂落魄，都要等不及晚饭以后。庄啸眼底发黑，活火山逼近爆发的临界，两条大腿挤着裴琰的脖子，快要把他勒得喘不过气。而裴琰毫无保留地给他的爱侣玩儿了个口爆鸡汁，爽透了。  
他给他男人舔，自己先喘得不行，下边毫不掩饰地硬了。  
他忍不住伸手下去想弄。庄啸没拦着他，抓住他的臀揉捏，粗暴的手劲儿透着三月不识肉滋味的深刻想念，很冲动地吻他的嘴唇，吻他脖子，然后一指从后面扣进去了。  
隔着裤子。  
啊——   
裴琰挣扎着往后仰去，被咬住喉结，痛与快感夹杂，皮肤下的血管都在发抖。  
裤子后面的中缝位置，直接被戳了个洞进去，前前后后都要见血啦……

庄先生当晚就满足了裴先生最喜欢的粗暴的重口味，在宿营地的房车里把他干到失声。  
林地空地上的篝火噼啪作响，四周隐隐传来狗吠与虫鸣的动静。车窗上逐渐涂满白色雾气，比火堆燃烧更为爆裂的喘息声不绝于耳，属于两个男人的最狂野的喘息。床单上皱出一片湿润狼藉。   
庄啸丢开第二瓶倒空了的润滑剂，再一次撞进入这火辣的身躯。  
裴琰两手抓着床头的床垫边缘，双腿悬空了，几乎倒悬着，浑身发抖着大叫了一声！那一下就被戳到极界乐土的深处，戳出他的眼泪。他在床单上失魂地往复扭动，蹭自己的脸，喊他爷们儿的名字。  
前面都已肿得不成样子，被他男人咬的，也是被他男人带了茧的手指搓的。庄啸胸前滴下汗来。一道汗水，滴滴淌淌，随着缓缓俯身下来的动作，从裴琰后腰黑红色的花纹逐渐上移，移到后颈，烫到他脸上，他的眼角。  
裴琰微张着嘴，嘴唇鲜艳，在庄啸身下驯服地喘息，肩膀后的肌肉张开一副华丽的图案。  
这身躯就是一副完美的线条勾勒而成，不肥不瘦，不过分粗壮也绝无一丝弱气。  
年轻，鲜润，且每一次在床上都放荡到毫无保留，带着一身桀骜不驯却又张开双腿热烈迎合着……够味儿，让人彻头彻尾地迷恋。  
开了第三瓶润滑剂，庄啸倒满手上，压在裴琰身后，抓住他的要害。  
那一下让裴琰快要死掉了。  
红肿的地方承受不住过度爱抚与前后夹攻，他不住声地咒骂兼求饶。跃动着，挣扎着，被皮带困吊在床头的双手快要把床头板拆卸下来了。庄啸是把白天杀丧尸没杀过瘾的力气，都攒着用在他身上，揉搓着他的要害再从后面猛地撞进来！  
裴琰大叫昏死过去，眼泪无法自控地刷了满脸，眼前是一片桃花绯色。  
终于爽透了，玩儿够了。  
操昏了，操哭了，操出三个月积攒的琼浆玉液。  
庄啸最后是把他翻过来，用最亲密无间的姿势抱着他冲撞了百八十下，在燃烧的疯狂热浪中一起上了高潮。庄啸在他耳边不住地低语：“爱你……琰琰，我爱你……”

后半夜裴琰一直昏睡，射过四趟之后就是一头掉了血散了架的大丧尸，筋疲力竭，趴在床上一动不想动。  
他模糊地感到他啸哥用毛巾为他擦拭身体。毛巾是温热的，仔细轻柔地擦到他后腰、臀部和两腿之间。庄啸好像还悄悄吻了他脸，含着他镶了耳钉的地方含了好一会儿，又扒开他的腿，用指茧抚摸他私密处的文身。   
一夜温暖，直至天明，晨光透过山谷里散去的白雾，射进眼帘。  
车载音响吟唱着乡村风格的曲子。  
裴琰舒服得不想睁眼，感觉到庄啸伸开胳膊，从身后抱着他，喉音深沉而性感，再次吻他耳垂，把他肩膀上已经淡化的吻痕又咬成瘀痕。  
“怀上了么？”庄啸小声问他。  
“嗯……有了。”裴琰哼了一声，“嘘——怀上三个月以后你再通知媒体啊。”  
庄啸一口咬上他后颈，把裴琰咬得笑出声，往后一阵乱蹭，直到把他啸哥的晨勃蹭成露骨的欲望，顺着昨夜残留的湿滑把他再次填满，终于让他闭嘴说不出话了。

身边的事一切顺利，心情就特别畅快。  
拍完这部《战神》，就要率领《海川传》全组去日本韩国参加放映仪式和粉丝见面会，以及宣传后面的新片。此外，裴琰参与了天津影视基地的扩建投资，入了股，现在跟严总一起做生意，有钱一起赚。   
“你们章总没再约你谈事？”庄啸偶然问了一句，“没找你麻烦？”  
“没有，他都顾不上我了。”裴琰闭着眼说。  
“怎么？”  
“嗯，我哥回来了。”裴琰轻声说。  
庄啸不太清楚裴琰他们家到底哪又出来一个“哥哥”，想必不是亲生亲养，没有血缘，就是碰巧同一姓氏。只是这个没来由的便宜哥哥，间接帮了裴琰的忙，带给他好处。不然他们章总这么些年，能对小猴子如此牵挂不舍恩宠有佳？多给俩巴掌都怕扇疼了脸，养个祖宗似的供着，还不是看在另外一位的面子上。   
在圈内阅人无数的章绍池那老家伙，心里惦记的白月光必该是个绝色。  
“比你好看？”庄啸小声调笑了一句。  
“比我好看多了。”裴琰哼了一声，“你看哪个老板要包养我这样儿的？”  
“我包你。”庄啸笑了一声，“以后甭来给我跑龙套，你就陪床吧。”  
“陪床啊？非我所长么，怕伺候得爷您不够舒坦。”裴琰说。  
“舒坦。”庄啸抚摸怀里鲜活的身躯，回味昨晚那里面的热度，小声说，“特别舒服。”  
裴琰哼哼着：“所以么，不能让你看见那些美的，漂亮的，精致的，就不喜欢我了。”  
“喜欢。”庄啸再亲他一口，“我就喜欢你这口野味儿……”  
他真心的喜欢。  
他现在很快乐，人生前所未有的从内心深处感到满足，原来身边有爱人陪伴是如此幸福的事情。  
又是一阵喘息，夹杂沉沉的笑声，然后在长久的对视中平缓下来，安静下来。   
一道阳光劈开浓雾，照在两人赤裸的胸膛上，照在裴琰慢慢开合的睫毛上、微翘的嘴角上。他男人脖颈上的吊坠因为附身的动作垂到他胸口。用细链挂住的铂金指环，将晨曦全部聚拢在一点，光泽无比动人。  
……  
…… 

相隔三迈的雪山脚下，大湖的湖面泛起鳞状波光，水波中浮着木屋深灰色的影。   
壁炉里有一丛火光，驱散四周悄然围拢上来的寒气。四胖擒获从窗子丢出来的一颗榛果，撅着肥屁/股一蹦一蹦跳下窗台，再跳下后院甲板，脚印消失在青绿相间的草坪上。  
有人一夜未眠，端着个笔记本坐在床头，看账，算钱，计算前一年公司投资项目的毛利收益。  
另一位也一夜没睡，凌晨才飞车回来，一路转上山间。严小刀下车时口里冒出一缕白气，但身上穿得并不臃肿，四季都是一身合体西装。  
他从车座上拿了礼物盒，大步迈上楼梯蹿得比四胖还快，进门前特意抖掉西装前襟的寒气与残留的烟味儿。  
屋里人微微抬眼，视线从穿西装的人的胸口一路往下，滑过全身挺拔的轮廓。  
严小刀直接扑到床上，以一头大型猫科动物夜潜的动作手脚并用来到凌先生面前，压住笔记本，凑上去亲了凌河的脸。  
“谈完了？”凌河问。  
“谈妥了。”严小刀轻松地说，“就等那两位年底的档期，然后在波多黎各开机。”  
“你回来晚了，我等了一夜。”凌河目光别有深意，“严总，怎么罚你啊？”  
“呵。”严小刀毫不在意，捏一下爱人的下巴，“惦记我了你就直说，你罚不罚的反正都是老子献身！”  
凌河忍不住展露笑容，亲热地抱了小刀，在大床上缠绵拥吻，窗外晨光熹微。  
“《海川传》海外发行挺顺利的，国内票房你也看见数儿了。”俩人从床尾吻到床头，从嘴唇吻到颈间，严小刀腾开嘴来，“算是票房口碑双赢吧？当初你还跟我争执。”  
凌河没答话，腾不出嘴是因为他已经扯开严总的西装和衬衫，亲到那一片温热性感的胸膛。他用舌尖勾住严小刀一侧那暗红色的凝着欲火的乳尖，一下子从那里边吸出剧烈喘息。   
“电影大卖了……你这回，又赚钱了吧……”严小刀揉着凌河头顶的长发，“小河，每次赚的都是你啊？”  
“对。”凌河在他胸间轻哼，“我眼光看得准。”  
“妈的。”严小刀轻骂了一声，唇边带笑而颈间一片潮红，“老子跟你这儿卖屁/股求来的投资，你赚了；电影大卖你又赚一轮，你凭什么赚两次？”  
凌河埋首在他胸口发出一串笑声，“对，每次都是我赚，我就专门赚你的。”  
严小刀：“小河你讲理吗？”  
凌河：“我什么时候跟你讲理？”  
争执？  
争执又不是为了区区一部电影投还是不投，赚还是不赚。每一次争执，不过就是为了看小刀你跟我妥协了屈服了，为了扒掉你这身西装欣赏你的样子，看你怎样宠爱我。  
所以，这次你怎样宠爱我呢，我的小刀？  
严小刀笑得明朗愉快，一伸胳膊从床下拎过礼盒，塞给凌先生：“宝贝，纪念日快乐。”  
大件礼物诸如钻表和帆船，已经送到手了。今天这送的就是小玩意儿，属于夫夫情趣范畴。  
“什么？”凌河用眼神示意。  
“你猜啊。”严小刀说。  
“给我用的？”凌河打量身下压的诱人身躯，“还是给你自己的？”  
严小刀笑而不答，一副厚皮老脸在身经百战之后依然发烫，两人之间什么浪事儿没做过，什么姿势没摆过？一切尽在不言中吧。  
他在凌河面前，永远都是兴奋的，爱欲难抵的，一往情深的。  
这表情也让凌河蓦然兴奋，抓住严小刀的衬衫领子扑上去，深深亲了几口。撕开礼盒包装，发现是项圈与手铐相连还附赠一根迷你皮鞭的成套情趣玩具。  
项圈竟然还镶钻，柔软小羊皮纯手工打制，手铐上带个爱马仕皮具Logo。  
果然好马要配好鞍，绝色大尤物一定要配名牌情趣玩具，这一套简直就是专门为潜规则各位金主老板而打造！凌河大笑出声，捧着爱人的脸滚到床上，在小刀耳边说了两遍“你真诱人”“老板我今晚为你熬夜我会很努力的”。  
随即，凌河跨坐在严小刀腰间，面对面，慢条斯理儿地解开家居长裤。  
严小刀以手肘支起上身，呆怔。  
凌河脱下裤腰，微微露出里面的黑色蕾丝内裤，只是与上次款式不同。这一款肯定是新购的好物，上回那套蕾丝内裤和高筒袜早就让他俩玩儿得揉烂跳丝了。  
漂亮的大宝贝从内裤前端开口挣脱出来，耀武扬威似的挺动。凌河竟然还用浅蓝色丝带自己给自己打了个蝴蝶结！  
蓝色丝带配浅粉色性/器，蝴蝶结衬托那个部位，系得很漂亮。  
“送给你的。”凌河笑得纯真又迷人，“严先生，纪念日快乐。”  
“我给你的礼物。”凌河说，“我就是礼物。”  
严小刀目不转睛喉结滑动两眼发直瞬间暴起，豹子翻身把人压在身下陷入狂吻，直吻到肺中氧气耗尽浑身血液燃烧。  
他把凌河的头发揉乱再一点一点整理好，迷恋地说“小河你真好看”……

就因为凌先生给自己系了蝴蝶结，他们没能熬到晚上，以战斗速度吃过早饭补充了体力能量，就滚上了床。  
以严总的说法，小河你把自己系上了，去解手都不方便，我帮你解开。  
他上手纠缠着脱掉凌河的恤衫，再去脱对方裤子。  
拉拉扯扯不知又碰到哪块痒肉，凌河躲闪着笑出声来，仰到床上望着爱人，那表情可爱极了……  
严小刀慢慢俯身，眼神如着魔一般，于是用牙齿轻咬那蝴蝶结的丝带。  
“别解开。”凌河捏住他下巴，“我要你舔我。  
“亲这里……  
“亲硬了。”凌河说，“硬到能让你最舒服的硬度。”  
严小刀用口型吐槽了这妖精几句狠的，为了让自己舒服，还是得把这年轻又骄傲的大美人儿给伺候满意了。  
吃牛羊肉长大的这孩子，最近又迷上驴肉，在国内每次下饭馆都问驴肉火烧、驴肉火锅哪里有？说是晚饭吃一大盘驴肉，夜里就能干老板六趟都不带喘气的。这事可吓坏咱们严总了，暗地里要把临湾附近几家驴肉馆子都盘下来，然后让它们全部关门关门！全部改营素菜斋饭。  
凌河微笑着回吻，给他老板扒掉西裤解开衬衫。两人互吻全身，享受对方熟悉而完美的身躯。  
吃驴肉活儿硬那是开玩笑的。  
吃什么肉都无所谓，因为他凌河见着严小刀就把持不住，化身为狼。眼前这英俊耀眼的男人，就是他的小刀啊。  
严小刀突然动手，不由分手先用强把他的人压在床上，钳制四肢。  
凌河抖了一下，眼神由碧色加深化作墨绿，但没说话。没有反抗。  
身上是软化的，顺从而放松的，唯独那地方毫不犹豫地坚挺，把蝴蝶结丝带都要撑裂了，十分可笑。  
“漂亮。”严小刀打量着评价，轻弹了一下凌先生每次搅得他欲仙欲死的一柄凶器，再次俯身品尝凌河唇间的美味。他然后扶住那用丝带打结的诱人的“情人礼物”，坐了下去，终于又把自己当一盘菜送到凌河嘴边……

窗外的山谷映出点点微光，针叶林间都在反射光芒，湖上浮出一片浪漫的白雾。  
屋内阳光满地，热浪蒸腾。  
肌肉修长完美的身躯在床上不断起伏，挺动，合着节奏，挤压冲撞身下的人。现在这就是刀爷最喜欢的姿势，乍一看根本分不出谁在上，谁在下。严小刀凶猛地往前挺身，把凌河的双臂抻开来固定到头顶，下身粗暴地磨蹭搅合数十下，很满意地看着他的爱侣喘了个颠三倒四，呼吸错乱，眼神就全软了。  
长发散在枕上，凌河眼底就是一汪碧色湖水，自暴自弃似的，由着严小刀骑在身上为所欲为。明明那一柄凶器是攻入小刀腹内，却好像他自己也中了刀或是着了魔，湖水倾泻，从眼角四溢流出。  
凌河眯起眼睛，像只华丽的大猫，各处都被主子挠得舒服，仰了脖子享受得低吟。  
严小刀再进，还不准凌河起身，压着人一上一下地跃动。床上的影子再映到墙上，瞬间化作两只大猫相扑、纠缠，那种温暖又销魂的亲密感，只有他俩人才能体会。  
凌河“啊”得叫了一声，然后就被身上那一阵喘息淹没，俩人都汗水淋漓地喷发。  
这才是第一趟，他们后来就在木屋的卧室里，大战了数个回合，把床、地板甚至桌子都弄得凌乱烫手。  
凌河拿过小刀送的情趣玩具，瞥见那只项圈时蹙了眉头。心里晃过一丝与项圈有关的不愉快回忆，他还是放弃了那玩意儿，扔到床下了，只用手铐。  
他顺手就把床上的严总给铐了。双手背后反铐。  
严小刀回过脸去看着他，笑得温存，随便他来。  
俩人互相捉着对方的嘴唇，亲昵地吻，让下半身也追逐着互相冲撞，撞到失魂落魄，眼前晨昏都要颠倒。阳光沿着窗棱从床头扫到床尾，静静凝视他们，扫过一天的时光。  
凌河从严小刀口中撞出低沉的喘息，然后拽住手铐，把人从床上拉起来。  
严小刀双手背铐着仰在凌河肩上，汗水一滴一滴从鬓角和颈间流过，再沿着胸沟和腹肌纷纷滑落。汗水轻佻地滑过严先生胸口两颗红点时被凌河用唇和手指抹了，严小刀爽得吼了一声，下面又被连连冲撞，快要跪不住了。  
凌先生快要把两腿之间的蝴蝶结丝带撞进严小刀的身体……  
那滋味儿，谁尝过谁知道。严总嘴上坚决不肯承认他被他的爱人干到熟了、上瘾了，但床上的低音炮已经替他全都招认，他也爽得欲/仙/欲/死，直接飘到极乐世界。所以他这样爱凌河，难舍难耐，他离不开对方。  
被缚的天神一样的男人，跪姿相当羞耻肌肉不停颤抖，眼里却爆出随时要飞升上天的愉悦神采。  
他坚挺着，手在背后不能自理，只能低笑着恳求凌河，再来，快点儿，再快，你给老子操出来。  
他身后的凌先生，像个不知疲倦兴致勃勃的少年，心思一动，又想起高级玩具来，弯腰从床边拎回某样东西。  
凌河把项圈拆了扔掉不玩儿，单单要留那根银光闪闪的链子。  
链子的这一端往自己那地方，两人身躯的结合处，绕上几圈，另一端轻轻缠到严总身前坚硬如铁的宝器之上。  
我一动，你也动，我抖了，你也跟着抖……凌河小声在严总耳畔指点。  
“我们两个就是连在一起的。”凌河满意地自说自话，又亲一下。  
严小刀盯着自己身下这玩意儿，眼球都烧红了。银链子微凉而坚硬的触感从后面撞进他身体，同样尖锐的金属触感又紧缠住身前滚烫肿胀的地方，让人疯狂。两人都疯狂了。  
“小河……”  
“嗯……啊！啊！……小河，小河……”

又有两辆车沿着山路开上来，木屋门外传来骚动。  
有客来访，但是主人忙着呢，没工夫给客人开门。  
我敲，我敲，我再敲……毛仙姑砸门不能得手，往门廊台阶下面后撤几步，开始琢磨房顶上那个烟囱，能不能把她容纳，让她爬进去。  
“严先生的车子明明在的嘛，那两个人在干什么呢！”苏哲说。  
“窗帘都拉着，只有一个小窗露了影，全都是哈气什么都看不到。”毛致秀一耸肩。  
“我们回去啦，严先生在宠爱我们的凌先生。”柳蕙真掩嘴笑了，对毛仙姑小声耳语。  
“这样啊？”苏哲攥紧小拳头，“啊啊啊那我要进去看一看。”  
“你就别看了，看了你会心塞的。”毛仙姑不怀好意地一乐，“是咱们凌总在这样那样地‘宠爱’严先生吧。”  
“不！不！……”苏哲砸门，“凌总你放开他、放开他！放开让我来！……”  
“我听到了什么动静？！”  
“打鼓？吹号？……哦不，好像是在放炮。”  
“啊，我好像听到楼上的木板床要塌了……”

壁炉里的火光在将要熄灭时好像深吸了一口香甜空气，火苗突然又活跃颤动起来，映着床上相拥的人。  
下身仍然以银色细链相连，他们安静地亲吻对方，抚摸臂弯里抱着的人。  
木屋装修朴实，不事张扬华丽，保留了许多前任房主二十年间攒下的家具和旧物。楼上甚至有一架很旧的英式缝纫机，一张带有夹层和薄抽屉的写字桌，以及皮革鞣制的躺椅。  
楼下客厅中悬挂一张巨大的熊皮。二十年前许多熊出没此地，附近山间还允许合法地猎熊。   
墙上大钟不知什么时候坏掉的，凌先生买了这栋房子之后就没换掉那只旧钟。不想知道时间和年月，就让那几根指针一直停留在某个时刻。  
岁月在房中流淌，墙上的流光在瞬息间变幻。不知今昔究竟何昔，只知眼前人就是心上人。  
……  
……

十余年前，这栋木屋新造不久，房顶和门廊上还没长出那么厚的斑点与青苔。  
雪山大湖，那时已是州立的风景区。林间开阔地上，停着多辆房车以及家用私车。更远处的密林间，背包游客们搭起宿营的帐篷，点点篝火为深夜染上一片暖意红光。   
两个大男孩在林子里走来走去，搜集了一堆木头，堆在帐篷门口的空地上，然后在一堆黑色余烬上重新燃起火。  
瞿嘉在一根大木头桩上坚持不懈地凿了十多分钟，一身汗都透了，终于凿出一股灰烟。  
“你厉害啊？”周遥看着这人，“这样就是钻木取火啊！”  
“烟都戒了没带打火机，怎么办？”瞿嘉说，“就这样儿吧，草草草，草和叶子！”  
周遥顺手掼了一堆草和干叶子，一股黑烟把两人呛得，猛地往后仰过去，连滚带爬地躲开七八米远。哈哈哈哈，周遥抹脸，一抹就是一脸黑色草木灰。瞿嘉伸手要给遥遥擦脸，结果越擦越黑。  
周遥又用木头柴火搭起一个架子，自说自话，说要去树林里猎一头鹿，要烤鹿肉吃。  
“鹿那么可爱。”瞿嘉坐在火堆的一侧，脸上没表情，慢条斯理儿地拨拢木柴，“跟你差不多可爱了，别欺负鹿。”  
“那咱俩明天吃什么肉呢？”周遥大声说，“我就只带了土豆，明天就吃草和烤土豆？”  
“你猎个野猪？”瞿嘉说。  
“我打不过野猪。”火光映在周遥的脸上，他往瞿嘉肩膀上倒过去，腻歪地靠着，“嗯……嗯……听说有熊，算了，熊我也打不过。”  
“老公给你烤土豆吧！”周遥很有气势地说。  
瞿嘉小声嘀咕一句，“语法不对你注意断句。”周遥说“怎么不对了？”瞿嘉说“你现在中国话都说不利落了吧？”  
周遥很狡猾且就是故意的，每次都语速飞快地把“老公，给你烤土豆吧”中间最重要的逗号省略，就变成了“老公给你烤土豆”。一个逗号之差，瞿嘉认为这中间就是幕天还是席地的巨大差别，绝对不能让遥遥占他这个大便宜。  
瞿嘉把两手搓了搓，捏住周遥的脸，强迫遥遥嘬出个小鱼嘴唇，亲了一口，火光在两人贴近的睫毛上跳动。  
雪山，大湖，密林之间，世外桃源一般的景色。比这番美景更让人心动的是，他们可以正大光明地亲嘴，无视暗夜周围偶尔撩过的视线。   
学校的毕业典礼在三天前举行，周遥拿到学位证书，准备回国上班了。  
瞿嘉就是过来出席遥遥的毕业典礼，顺便补上蜜月旅行，难得一段牵手独处的时光。  
太难了，他们很快又要分开，从相隔很远的两地遥遥地相望。因为周遥在美国实习的这家证券投资巨头，在北京没有分部。周遥假若放弃留美，他的选择就只能是位于香港或上海的办事处。  
周遥选了去上海，已经签下合同。  
我们再努力两年吧，等待真正的独立。  
两年后我还是会回来的，回来拥抱你。  
两人好像永远都在不停地奔跑，追逐，拼命追着对方的影子，岁月间每一次蜻蜓点水似的相聚之后，却都要再次历经漫长的折磨人的等待，等待下一次再摸到眼前人的脸，再看到你的样子。

虽然打不过野猪和熊，周遥还是动了脑子，挺聪明地鼓捣了两根削尖的鱼叉。  
绞尽脑汁一腔执念，他一定要吃到肉。几天没吃肉咱们周遥同学就要缺血无力了，夜里都干不动他老公了。  
两人站在一处河流的拐弯处，叉鱼。  
他俩都站在水里，齐腰深的河水，一动不动，等大鱼过来了，眼明手快地下叉子！  
比谁叉到的鱼多。在公园景区的捕捞限额之内，他俩叉了一桶鱼回来，这一天吃的就是湖区的鲑鱼。  
从来没吃过这么新鲜的鱼，两人围着一块大石头杀鱼杀得吱哇乱叫。周遥眯缝着眼，捏着狂扭的一条大鱼的尾巴，下不了手不敢杀，只能让他老公负责开杀戒，他就负责起哄，蝎蝎蛰蛰地叫好，狂笑不止。  
人在叫，鱼好像也都在叫。恤衫和短裤上乱七八糟，两双大长腿在河滩上晃动，鱼鳞和鱼鳔四处乱溅……这一天无比欢乐、愚蠢和搞笑。大河静静注视着这永远长不大的一双人，从中间荡起一丛细腻的漩涡，再轻快地流走，好像也笑出了酒窝。  
明明已经不是孩子了，再见面，彼此心中仍是当年那少年。  
吃过一顿烟熏三文鱼晚餐，再挤进宿营地的木板小隔间内，洗冷水澡。  
营地的一切设施透着原始荒原的气氛，厕所就是无抽水的简易马桶，这洗澡间就是木头门板后面架起一个喷头。  
隔间太窄，塞进了瞿嘉，再挤进周遥，就死活挤不进周遥的屁/股了似的。他紧贴在门板上，蹭来蹭去转不过身，而瞿嘉就压在他前面，箍着脖子亲他，吻他的锁骨和胸口。  
最亲密的面对面的姿势，抚摸对方健壮成熟的身体，可喜欢、可喜欢了。  
水流了很久，流过他们的头顶、肩膀、眼皮和睫毛上，再流过胸口和小腹。  
昂头的宝贝上挂了一滴水珠，周遥先笑了，害臊地捂住。瞿嘉拽开他的手，在狭小空间里很费力地蹲下去，把那颗盈盈欲坠的水珠舔掉了，然后继续亲小遥遥……  
“啊—— 门板晃、晃，快起来，要塌——”  
偷偷摸摸的销魂感被一阵疯狂的浪笑压过，随后又淹没在绵延不断的“哗哗啦啦”的流水声中。  
入夜，山间的灯火与漫天星光辉映，他们裹在睡袋里，做一会儿，歇一会儿。偶尔撩开帐篷的小门帘，露出裸着的肩膀，从门帘缝隙望出去寻找天光，看天上的星座。  
“哎，你又搭小帐篷了。”  
“有么？”  
“你都支起来了。”  
“那，遥遥摸摸我。”  
“呵呵，摸硬了，怎么办啊？”  
“干你。”  
“来啊，快点儿快点儿。”  
周遥趴好一个很诱人的姿势，等了几秒钟，感到身后一阵幽幽的小凉风儿吹过：“……”  
他忍不住回头暴吼：“老公？？！！”  
那么懒的嘉嘉，不会也在撅着屁/股等着他去发功发热吧？！  
“呵，来了么。”瞿嘉懒洋洋地一翻身，一笑，从身后猛地抱住周遥，把人按趴到睡袋里面，蒙住两人的头……  
一阵鸡飞狗跳，一顶帐篷真的装不下两头拱来拱去的野猪，喘息声与笑声不绝。做/爱做到后半夜又变成抱在一起咬着玩儿，比谁咬出来的吻痕多，看谁的吻痕咬出来像朵花儿。   
迷迷瞪瞪将要睡去的时候，瞿嘉破天荒地把怀里周遥的头拔出来，自己埋到周遥怀里，贴着胸口蹭了好久，也像撒娇似的，说“不想回去上班”，上班就是“三陪”，陪开会陪饭局和陪喝酒！  
不想陪酒。  
嘉爷最不会喝酒了。  
千禧年之后这两三年的就业形势，国企和事业单位就不再吃香了，本地人又不求户口，纷纷奔向工资高的外企。外企大公司追逐着朝气蓬勃年轻能干的应届毕业生，开出的工资仿佛一夜之间暴涨，四千以下的offer在学校里都没人看，六千是正常水平，讲价都要到八千，这是北清大学生最值钱的几年。  
瞿嘉去了一家颇为知名的外企，当年正在筹谋亚太区的经营布局与营销战略，招了不少年轻人进去。他们分公司的老板，那时瞅见穿一身深色西装的瞿嘉，上下打量，呦，难得招来一位长得挺帅的小鲜肉，公司里正缺这样出得厅堂能打能拼的帅哥，赶紧的，调去市场部干活儿。  
西装胸口也挂上了一枚“经理”的小牌子，招待客户去吧。  
懒得说话的人也被逼得开始讲话。  
不会喝酒的也逼得酒量大涨。  
都是为了讨生活，男人总归要赚钱谋生养家。  
周遥把人搂在怀里，腻腻歪歪哄了好久，揉乱瞿嘉的头发，说，你就把你们家的好车开到公司门口去闪瞎那帮人的狗眼，再往你们老板脸上豪气地拍一封辞职信！就说不给他们干了不跟他们玩儿了，说你要回家开店，当大老板去了！  
瞿嘉就笑了，亲了周遥脖子。  
周遥小声耳语，“不想看你喝酒，怕你在酒桌上喝醉了被人摸了被人占便宜呢……”  
瞿嘉嗤笑，“谁要摸我啊？谁要找死啊……”

凌晨时分，某人从睡袋里爬出，好冷，唧唧缩缩地找衣服穿，溜出去解手。  
瞿嘉本来在暖和的睡袋里蜷着，瞄了一眼还是不放心，麻溜儿穿好衣服跟着去了。  
瞿嘉从身后抱着周遥走路，说，“怕我媳妇被熊叼走了”。  
回来之后迅速钻回睡袋，蜷在一起互相取暖，借着清晨的微光周遥打开笔记本开始敲字。瞿嘉翻身而起，瞄了一眼大惊，赫然发现这位敬事房太监现在做记录都用EXCEL做表格了！  
卧槽，什么毛病啊？  
给你老公打个小蓝勾表示我的霸道帅气就够了，你要记录今日“长度”“硬度”“耐力”各项指标吗？  
学霸都这毛病？快要后悔娶个学霸。  
遥遥你是不是还要记一下你老公的“浓度”“配方”“颜色”“味道”啊什么的？  
“妈妈会看出来的。”瞿嘉惊恐地说。  
“不会，我都用的英文缩写，她打开也看不懂。”周遥一本正经的，满怀做研究写论文的态度。  
“爸看不出来，妈妈肯定能猜出来，妈妈多精啊。”瞿嘉脑内瞬间晃过俞教授的眼神，后背滚过一道激灵，好怕的呦。  
“你给我写的18CM，你写自己25CM？”瞿嘉眼睛贼尖，瞄到了关键数据，瞪着周遥，“你什么时候有25CM你量过了？25CM，你长出一根擀面杖啊？！”  
周遥伏在笔记本键盘上大笑。瞿嘉已经抓狂，让他快删了删了，不准保留详细数据。周遥吼道“我给文件设个密码不让妈妈看到”，然后又被他老公塞进睡袋捶了一顿。  
……  
数日之后蜜月旅行结束，两人把帐篷和锅碗瓢盆等等一堆简易生活用品打包，统统塞进租来的一辆吉普。  
即便在美国，两人一起都是瞿嘉开车，为此特意弄了一张国际驾照。  
因为周遥视力不好，在研究生院混过两年之后眼神愈发糟糕，瞿嘉就不准周遥再开长途了，怕他在山路上撞鹿，或者撞树。   
他们路过山间这栋木屋，下车，遥望木屋房顶晃动的藕荷色与黄色小野花。  
那年木屋的主人还是当地一对上了年纪的夫妇，农场主，在附近饲养了马匹和鸡鸭。瞿嘉把眼神一摆，骑马去？周遥赶紧捂住臀部，也用眼神示意，哎呦昨夜被你欺负了，我不能骑马我菊花疼。  
门廊下的栏杆，浅绿色油漆尚新，火红的花朵从吊挂花篮的边缘如瀑布般垂下。  
松鼠一蹦一蹦地跳开，远处的原始森林枝叶参天。阳光斜射下来，铺了一地碎金，流光溢彩。  
那时墙上的大钟还是完好的，不倦地履行着职责，报时精准。   
从木棱窗户往里看进去，壁炉旁边摆着带小抽屉的写字桌。  
“这个木头房子真好看，度假用的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“明年咱俩还来这儿。”  
“成。”  
“每年都来度一次蜜月。”  
“每年都来结一次婚？”  
“结呗，我们每年都来结一次婚。”  
……

他俩也没有每年都来，工作太忙没时间，就只在五年后，十年后，十五年后，又结伴来过北美大陆，重温年轻时亲密友好的特殊情谊。  
所以，他们曾经再次造访这片山区，大湖，滑雪场，以及山间的木屋。   
开车的男人身穿一件纯黑羽绒夹克，戴皮手套，探头出来瞭望山路时，口中呼出白气。戴墨镜的脸瘦削而有棱角，发型削得很短很酷。  
“就这儿。”  
“到了。”  
“门外有车，有人住了。”  
“那就别过去了，就看看，咱俩拍张照片。”  
“离我近点儿……看我手机镜头，你笑……再来一张，你亲我，亲，亲……成了。”  
周遥也穿着同款的气质灰色羽绒服，墨镜架在头顶，低头先把自拍合影P成美颜效果，才能发给他男人，再发到两家爸妈的群里。  
“别P了，把我睫毛P没了，好看么？”他身边人说。  
“留着你眼睫毛我脸上就有一条皱纹和一个小坑，不行。”周遥说。  
他大爷的岁月不饶人啊，五年前他都懒得P图呢。估摸着再过五年，做/爱都不敢面对面而要背靠背了。  
“让我看看，还是天然的么？”  
“当然了，别摸了没粉底，纯天然姿色。”  
“是，本来就特美，你不用P。”  
周遥笑了。  
他一把摘掉对方的墨镜，眼前就是熟悉而动人的脸。瞿嘉嘴角微耸，双手插兜掉头往前走，然后又突然回头，搂过周遥，在额头和嘴唇上用力亲了几下。周遥借势凑上脸去，追着吻对方的嘴，捏着瞿嘉的脸嘬了好久不想放开。  
二楼阳台，穿宽松长裤的长发男人一闪而过，悄没声响看了他们一眼，嘴角像是擎出淡淡的表情，没有讲话，转身无声地走开。  
瞿嘉听到楼上门窗响动迅速就放开周遥，抹一下嘴，两人低头走开，以眼神对视一笑。  
瞿嘉拉了周遥的手，很自然地十指交握，走回停车的地方，商量着晚上开到山脚下的旅馆过夜，明天就要开往机场，要回去了。  
长发的凌先生赤脚走回卧室，把头发在脑后绑好，再蹲下身把壁炉的火重新拨旺。   
墙上的大钟，那根停滞不前已经很久、很久的指针，突然颤动了一下，凌河抬头惊异地凝视。  
黄铜色与墙上粗陋的木纹互相辉映，窗外的阳光移上凌河的脸，扫过床上仰卧的严小刀，房内静得能听到很浅的睡眠呼吸。  
指针“咔咔”地开始移动，转过整面表盘，缓缓地走了一圈，好像瞬间就走过了数年、十数年的光阴。浮尘在光线里向彷徨的人招手，指引着岁月流光滑过指尖的方向。  
凌河在二楼往窗棱上轻轻吹了一口气，吹散一簇蔓延生长的野花的花瓣。  
藕荷色碎花飘过树梢，飘来了远处，落了一片在周遥肩上，又落了一片在车顶。  
周遥对瞿嘉一笑，笑容一如那纯真的年代。  
吉普车绝尘而去，沿着弯弯曲曲的公路，直至看不见车身的影子，留下遍山苍翠。云烟过眼之处，如梦，如幻。  
周遥坐在车中，拉住瞿嘉的右手，紧紧攥住属于他们的美好时光。  
房中，凌河望着床上英俊的男人，重新化作一头漂亮的大猫轻手轻脚爬上床去。他把自己也收进被窝，搂住严先生。  
床上的一双人在金色流沙中逐渐模糊，魂与影仿佛从沉甸甸的人生长河中离析出来，往天花板上缓缓升起。一片金色沙砾随风扬起，从窗外盘旋而过。  
……

——2018贺七夕番外之《醉拳》《逆水横刀》《浪子》篇——


End file.
